You're not lonesome: english version
by Harucchi
Summary: Sakura feels lonesome and thinks about the fact to kill herself, because it's the only way to escape... Topic:Ijime Pairings: read it, but who knows me or read my profile, knows the answer too


**You're not lonesome...**

_...I'm always by your side!_

By: DatMing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**

* * *

**

**At night, when the stars shine…**

The pink-hairy girl stood on a cliff, she looked out on the sea. The wind played gently with her hair and blew some strands into the face. Below the cliff, the sea ranted and however it was not blustery, only an little airing was to be sensed. And at the horizon, one could see the sun, that sank slowly redorange. Soon, the moon would appear and all the small stars, that Sakura loved so very much as child.  
However by all this, she was not concerned at the moment, she stood simply there and looked with cloudy gaze straight ahead, so as would she be hypnotized.

She was cold and she trembled, no miracle, Sakura wore only a thin, black dress. And barefoot, as she was, she stood on cold rock that had still been warmed up of the sun before some seconds.  
She rubbed her upper arms with the hands, but the heat didn't stop long, so she let it remain. However, it didn't matter anyway, whether she was warm or cold now, anyway this would not change anything at her mood. Nothing could this...

She felt herself messy and this not only since short. For a long time, she had been depressed, felt unwell and lonesome. Through her friends, shecould still have endured it so far, but the loneliness came over her more and more. It hurt and was to be hardly endured. However what Sakura should do, she simply didn't find any solution...

Mute tears cleared their way for itself over Sakuras cheeks and she did also no institutions to wipe off the tears. Her mother always had told her that she should let her feelings run and simply cries, if she felt to do that. And also, that she could always come to her, if she had a problem. Never, one should eat it in oneself in but should talk with somebody about it...  
However was this more easily said than done, above all, since her mother was no more under the living. Of course she could talk about it with others, but Sakura simply couldn't do it. If she didn't tell it to her mother once yet...  
And now she would be ready to tell it her mother, but she went away and leaves Sakura alone back With all her worries and problems, her loneliness...

It ate Sakura of from interior and Sakura was sure for herself that she wouldn't endure it for long. Nobody can withstand the loneliness long and however she made it 5 years. That one would have to introduce itself/themselves once. But everyone shatters at it someday and as said, with Sakura, the limit was gained soon.

_But what would be then?_

Already now, she lived simply only therefore and wished fast past for the day.  
Would she still be alive at all then?  
Probably not. She would be a deserted doll, implied in her apartment, then, there was not really any more escape. If that should be her regulation, she would be rather dead, as that she would have to live so. Who wants this already?

Slowly, her gaze fell on the surf, at which the sea still thrashed away.  
The wind had increased in strength since some time what only made the sea wilder. And there she clearly saw it before her eyes.

_Maybe she simply should fall off this cliff!_

Then, all her problems would be removed and she would be delivered of the loneliness.  
Probably, she would make even some people happy with it. No, Sakura actually didn't want to do them this favor...

_But there was not any other possibility to attain freedom..._

She cannot think of any possibility and also her friends were helpless.  
Everywhere, they hat towed Sakura, into the Karaoke bar, into the amusement park and other places. At the beginning, it helped, but it decreased continually until it brought nothing more. It was to despair. Therefore remained only that possibility for the girl.

However also the question arose whether she makes it at all. She doesn't want, that her first attempt goes crooked, because then, she would not try it once again certainly. She would have too much fear to do it wrong again and not to be able to overcome herself. The pain of the wounds came too, if some occurred. And she didn't want to suffer even more.

Sakura looked again at the horizon. Her tears had dried and a resolved expression adorned her face. She had made a decision.

**She would try it!**

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you like it!

Please, forgive writing and grammar-mistakes and say if something is wrong.  
It's my first attempt to write a story in English.

- The profiles of the characters are to be found in my profile with a link. But it is written in german!


End file.
